


He Did It Better

by Sutured_Sentiment



Series: Spideytorch Week 2017 [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, How Do I Tag, I made myself sad, M/M, Spideytorch Week 2017, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutured_Sentiment/pseuds/Sutured_Sentiment
Summary: In the end, Peter always won. Because he was selfless.He just had to play the hero.Written for SpideyTorch Week 2017- Day Two: Competition





	He Did It Better

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm on a role this week... and yet I still haven't updated either of my main stories... oops.
> 
> This got way more angsty than I originally intended

Johnny and Peter had a competition going. They kept a running tally of how many times the saved the other. Johnny was winning. Being able to fly had it’s perks. With a boyfriend who had a habit of swinging off of buildings and being thrown around by guys on gliders,flying definitely came in handy and gave him the advantage in their game. That’s all it was ever supposed to really be; a game. But then it wasn’t anymore.

They had been on a date at the time; not even in their suits. Just two guys madly in love and in their civvies. Johnny had decided to take Peter out for the best pie in the world. 

_ “Everybody get down! This is a robbery!” _

Who even robs a pie shop anyway? Of all the places, it had to be a  _ pie shop _ . They were sitting in a booth happily chatting and eating the peanut butter silk pie that Johnny had claimed was to die for, when  _ he  _ walked in. Johnny didn’t even know his name. He hadn’t been a super villain with heat vision or extra strength. He was just an ordinary guy with a gun playing robber.

Johnny glanced over at Peter and his stomach dropped at the determined look on his face. He shook his head, placing his hand atop the other’s to stop him from doing anything rash. Everyone sat frozen in their spots scattered about the small shop, waiting on baited breath as they nervously eyed the intruder.

The man walked over to the main counter and pointed his pistol at the lady behind it. She flinched violently, fat tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. 

“You know the drill. I want all the money in the register. Now.” She swallowed thickly and nodded as she reached for the register with trembling hands.

“Please d-don’t k-kill me,” she whimpered. The man scowled.

“Shut up!” He fired a shot into the wall behind her. She screamed, and before anyone could react, Peter was up and across the room grabbing for the gun.

“Peter!” Johnny bolted up from his seat, his body igniting into flames, and thanked his lucky stars that all his clothes were fireproof. He rushed forward with a shout. 

“Johnny! Look out!” A body collided with him and he was sent sprawling. 

_ BANG _ ! There was screaming. Wide eyes met his and he felt a crushing hopelessness settle deep in the pit of his stomach. There Peter stood with his arms spread wide and a patch of crimson spreading rapidly over his stomach.

“P-peter?” His heart clenched as the other boy slumped forward against him. He looked over to where the robber stood with his gun still smoking. Johnny gently rested Peter on the floor before turning back to the man. An uncontrollable rage filled him as his flames flared high. The man’s eyes widened in fear as Johnny charged him, making quick work of him. 

“Someone call 911! We need the cops and an ambulance,” he shouted to the remaining people in the shop as he knelt over Peter and his flames went out. He pressed his hands to his abdomen, putting as much pressure on the wound as he could to stop the bleeding. He tried to ignore the way Peter yelped and frantically tried pushing him away. He tried to ignore how weak and shaky Peter’s shoving hands felt. He tried to ignore the blood that continued to leak between his fingers despite his efforts to stop it. He could feel tears dripping down his cheeks.

“You are  _ not  _ allowed to die on me,” he growled. Peter looked up at him and grinned, though it didn’t quite reach his pained eyes.

“I guess this gets me another point, huh?” Johnny glared at him through bleary eyes.

“Idiot. What’s it matter? Just stay awake! Ok? Stay awake and you can have all the points you want. Peter chuckled, but winced when it pulled on the bullet in his stomach. 

    “It was worth it,” he whispered as his eyes drooped. And no matter how much Johnny shouted and cried and pleaded, they didn’t open. Not ever again.

    Peter had won. He always won, because in the end, Peter was the hero of the story. Of every story. Of their story. He was selfless and the most beautiful person Johnny had ever loved. But now, he was gone. 


End file.
